They Never Know
by Park Sena
Summary: [HIATUS] "Mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, Mereka hanya tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Maafkan keputusanku-Sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi-Luhan" HUNHAN/YAOI/Joseon era/School life/Angst
1. Chapter 1

**Sena Present**

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other official couple here**

 **.**

" _Mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, Mereka hanya tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Maafkan keputusanku-Sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi-Luhan"_

 **.**

 _NB_ _"_ _YAOI. Terinspirasi dari FF sebelah. Cerita asli dari otak saya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1716, Dinasti Joseon

"Putra Mahkota keluar istana lagi?"

"Maafkan ketidakawasan kami Jeonha"

"Apa kau dia lupa kalau Kerajaan China akan datang?" Sang raja memijat keningnya.

"Sudahlah, jika putra mahkota sudah kembali. Suruh purta mahkota menemuiku di pavilium utara!"

"Baik Jeonha" semua membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat

Sang mulia raja meninggalkan pavilium putra mahkota. Sikap putra mahkota sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya. Jika sang ayah sangat patuh dengan peratutan, maka berbeda dengan putra mahkota yang suka melanggar peraturan yang di buat ayahnya sendiri. Seperti keluar dari istana secara diam-diam tanpa ada keperluan yang berarti. Namun, kepribadian yang sama membuat hubungan ayah dan anak ini tetap harmonis walau ada beberapa masalah yang selalu mereka hadapi secara kekeluargaan.

.

.

.

Semetara itu..

"Yang mulia, maafkan kelancangan saya. Tapi, kita harus segera kembali ke kerajaan Yang Mulia"

"Oh ayolah Jisoo-ya! Ini sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah dan akupun bisa melukis tanpa gangguan dari pangawal kerajaan lainnya"

"Tapi yang mulia.."

"Ssst.. Kau lebih baik diam! Aku sedang konsentrasi"

"Baiklah yang mulia"

Suasana kembali hening. Putra mahkota kembali melanjutkan melukisnya yang tertunda sedangkan sang pengawal pribadi atau sudah dianggap temannya sendiri oleh sang putra mahkota

Melukis adalah hobinya sang putra mahkota namun sang ayah tidak terlalu menyukai hobinya. Itulah yang membuat sang putra mahkota suka kabur dari kerajaan

"Chaa.. Bagaimana menurutmu Jisoo-ya?"

"Seperti biasa yang mulia. Begitu indah dan sangat mengagumkan yang mulia" puji Jisoo dengan senyuman

"Haha.. Tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi lukisanku. Sakalipun itu seniman negara ini"

"Yang mulia Oh Sehun adalah pelukis no 1 di Korea"

Sehun atau putra mahkota tersenyum bangga memandang lukisan hasil karyanya sendiri

"Kajja kita pulang"

"Ne" Jisoo merapikan peralatan Sehun dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas yang sudah bertengger di punggungnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kunjungan kerajaan China itu kemari?"

"Hari ini yang mulia" jawab Jisoo pelan

"APA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN PADAKU?" teriak Sehun

"Maafkan saya yang mulia. Saya sedari tadi ingin mengingatkan yang mulia. Sungguh Maafkan..."

"HAHAHAHA... Jisoo, wajahmu sungguh lucu jika seperti itu HAHAHA..."

Jisoo menghela nafas saat tau teman kecilnya ini sedang menggodanya. Puas menertawakan Jisoo, mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan. Sampai..

"Yang mulia, anda tak perlu melakukan ini. Ini bukan tugas anda yang mulia"

"Ya! Shim Changmin. Ini bukan masalah ini tugasku atau bukan. Dia membutuhkan bantuan kita. Berikan 10 perak dan beberapa uang padanya. Aku tak ingin bayi itu mati kelaparan" Changmin hanya pasrah menuruti permintaan tuannya

"Ghamsahamnida Narri.. Ghamsahamnidaa.." ucap sorang perempuan yang sudah lanjut usia itu berkali kali

"Ne.. Jangan sampai cucumu itu kedinginan halmoni"

"Ye Narri.. Semoga tuhan memberkati anda"

Ia hanya tersenyum membalas doa nenek itu dan berjalan menjauh tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang terus mengamatinya dari kejauhan

"Bagaimana bisa kerajaan ini membiarkan rakyatnya sengsara. Lihatlah Changmin-ah, ada berapa banyak orang yang butuh bantuan"

"Cukup Luhan! Ah, maafkan aku yang meninggikan suaraku" ucap Chanmin menundukkan kepalanya

"Tak apa, kau sepupu dan kau juga lebih tua dari ku. Tak perlu sungkan. Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Luhan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya

"Begini Luhan, aku tau kau baik hati. Kau suka menolong. Tapi ini bukan tugasmu Lu. Biarkan sang raja yang mengurus rakyatnya. Sudah berapa perak dan koin uang yang kita bagikan? Lebih baik kita ke kekerajaan dan mengusulkan ke Raja Oh bagaimana mengatasi permasalahan ini" terang Changmin

"Kau benar. Ayo kita kekerajaan"

Changmin tersenyum, setidaknya kali ini sepupunya ini mau menuruti perkataannya

Setibanya di Kerajaan Luhan tidak lantas masuk. Beberpa penjaga kerajaan sempat menanyainya bebepa pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Karena Changminlah ia bisa masuk, tanpa menjawan pertanyaan apapun. Baba dan Mamanya sudah sampai di kerajaan lebih dulu. Jadi, tidak salah jika Luhan harus diintrogasi terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kekerajaan

"Baba.. Mama.." panggil Luhan saat sampai di pavilium utama kerajaan yang memang digunakaan untuk menyambut tamu raja

"Oh, kau sudah selesai anakku.. Kemarilah" Luhan menuruti permintaan ayahnya dan berdiri di tengah-tengah orang tuanya

"Jeonha, inilah putra mahkota yang akan menggantikan singgah sanaku kelak. Perkenalkan dirimu anakku!" Raja Oh tersenyum melihat Luhan

"Anyeonghaeseyo, Cheo irimi Xi Luhan" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya pelan memberi hormat

"Eum, Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang mu dari babamu. Jheona, jika anakmu perempuan. Maka aku berencana untuk menikahkan mereka tapi anakmu laki laki. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan kerajaanmu" semua yang ada di sana tersenyum mendengar penuturan Raja Oh

"Hahaha.. Aku merasa terhormat atas niatmu itu Jeonha. Ngomong-ngomong, putra mahkota Oh ada dimana?"

"Saya disini Jeonha" Sehun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat. Sehun sudah tampan dengan balutan pakaian kerajaan khusus putra mahkota

"Duduklah di sampingku. Mengingat kita akan menjalin hubungan kerjasama untuk pertama kalinya" Raja Xi menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya

Sehun menuruti permintaan Raja Xi. Selama Kurang lebih satu jam mereka berbincang. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri. Mereka mengagumi pemikiran satu sama lain. Seperti Raja Oh yang menggumi semua usulan Luhan yang menurutnya kreatif dan menguntungkan kedua kerajaan dan Raja Xi yang mengagumi semua perkiraan Sehun mengatasi tiap permasalahan atas usulan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat bijak dan cekatan.

"Jeonha, maafkan saya mengganggu perbincangan Jeonha" seorang pengawal Raja China menundukkan kepalanya setelah memberi hormat

"Tak apa. Ada apa?"

"Menurut ketua prajurit yang menjaga kapal kita, bahwa badai ombak sedang terjadi dan perkiraan ombak akan berhenti 2-3 hari Jeonha"

"Apa? Ya Tuhanku, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tak apa Jeonha, di sini ada beberapa pavilum yang bisa anda tempati dan juga yang mulia Mama dan putra mahkota" tintah Raja Oh

"Baiklah jeonha. Tadi kesalahan saya juga tidak melihat perkiraan cuaca."

"Hahaha.. Tak perlu sungkan. Dengan begini kita bisa membahas kerjasama ini dengan matang"

"Anda benar Jeonha. Baiklah, bilang kepada semua pengawal dan prajurit kita menetap sementara di Korea selama badai berlangsung"

"Baik Jeonha"

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut istana, ia berhenti di taman kerajaan. Ia memandang seluruh bunga yang tumbuh disana. Ia menghirup bau bunga yang menguar. Ia berjalan ke bunga tulip

"Kau mau tumbuh indah jika di Korea. Tapi kenapa tak mau bertahan lama jika di rumahku?"

"Jika kau mau, bawa pulang semua bunga tulip itu" Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara

"Eh, putra mahkota" Luhan tersenyum lalu menunduk sebentar dibalas anggukan juga oleh Sehun

"Saya tak serakus itu"

"Boleh saya bergabung?" izin Sehun

"Kenapa tidak? Ini taman milik anda Jeonha"

"Hahaha.. Panggil saja Sehun jika sedang kita berdua"

"Baiklah, Sehun karena kau lebih tua beberapa hari dariku maka, aku tak perlu memanggilmu dengan embel-embel Hyung bukan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau memanggilku hyung?" goda Sehun

"Tak apa jika kau memaksa" Luhan kembali fokus pada bunga tulip di depannya

"Apakah seorang putra mahkota bisa kesal seperti itu?"

"Ck, jangan menggodaku terus Sehun!" bukannya marah karena bentakan Luhan, Sehun malah tertawa melihat Luhan yang seperti itu

"OH SEHUN!" geram Luhan melihat Sehun yang tak mau berhenti tertawa

"Hahaha.. Baiklah, baiklah! Maafkan aku Luhan" Sehun mengatur nafas dan memandang Luhan yang kembali fokus pada bunga tulip. Luhan memetik satu bunga tulip dan menerangkan semua arti bunga kepada Sehun. Tanpa menyahuti ocehan Luhan, Sehun terus memandangi tiap lekuk wajah Luhan

"Yeppeo.."

 _TBC_

 _ **Lanjut apa nggk ya?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**They Never Know**

 _ **Sena Present**_

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other official couple here**

 **.**

" _Mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, Mereka hanya tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Maafkan keputusanku-Sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi-Luhan"_

 **.**

 _NB_ _"_ _YAOI. Terinspirasi dari FF sebelah. Cerita asli dari otak saya_ _. Maaf alurnya kecepetan._ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tanpa menyahuti ocehan Luhan, Sehun terus memandangi tiap lekuk wajah Luhan_

" _Yeppeo.."_

"Ne? Kau barusan bilang apa?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya

"Eh, bukan. Bunya tulip ini indah juga ternyata"

Sehun tersenyum canggung. Merutuki mulutnya yang terlampau amat jujur. Sejak saat melihat Luhan di perbatasan desa, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan. Perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah muncul untuk wanita yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang akan keras kepala dengan keiinginannya

Mungkin itu semua tak akan mudah baginya. Perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah salah satunya. Sehun sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk itu. Biarkan sekarang mengalir seadanya. Ia tak perlu memaksa keadaan, bukan?

.

"Mama!" Luhan berjalan mendekati ibunya yang sedang bersama dengan sang ratu dari negeri gingseng ini

"Lu, kemarilah"

"Annyeonghaeseyo" Luhan memberi hormat

"Sulli Mama, putra mahkota Luhan begitu sopan. Dia juga ramah" puji Ratu Oh

"Putra mahkota Sehun juga seperti itu, Yoona Mama. Anda terlalu memuji anakku"

Luhan tersenyum canggung. Seharusnya ia tak berada di sini. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa keluar dari perbincangan absurd ini

"Putra mahkota Xi, dari pada anda bergabung dengan perempuan. Lebih baik anda membahas tentang kerjasama kerajaan"

Luhan bersyukur setidaknya Sehun datang menyelamatkannya

"Baiklah Putra mahkota Oh! Mama, saya permisi" Luhan membungkukkan badannya

"Geure, jangan terlalu lelah" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui pesan ibunya

"Putra mahkota Oh, jangan terlalu malam membahasnya,Ne! Putra mahkota Xi butuh istirahat untuk itu" Sehun tersenyum kepada ibu lalu mengangguk

"Ne, Mama"

Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Membuat kedua yang berstatus ratu juga ibu memandang anaknya masing-masing

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

"Ne? Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku membahas tentang kerajaan?" Luhan memandang bingung Sehun. Sehun tertawa lalu berdehem

"Oh tuhan, kenapa kau polos sekali? Aku hanya menolongmu, melihatmu gelisah disana membuatku tidak tega"

"Yak, tuan Oh. Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

"Apa kau merasa?" Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka hampir menempel

Mata Luhan seakan tertarik kedalam manik tajam Sehun. Tampan. Jantungnya mulai berdebar. Alis yang hitam, mata, hidung bangirnya, dan bibir tipis yang sexy. Jatungnya benar-benar menggila

"Kenapa? Apa aku setampan itu?"

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berdehem untuk mengusir kecanggungan

"Ehem. Aku duluan"

Luhan berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti

"Hei hei.. kau mau pergi kemana pricess"

Sehun berusaha menyamakan langkanya dengan Luhan. Sampai Luhan menyadari panggilan dari Sehun untuk dirinya

"Apa? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Princess" jawab Sehun enteng

"Yak! Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku seperti itu tuan Oh?"

"Eum.. Karena.. wajah cantikmu mungkin"

"Heol.. Yang Mulia Oh Sehun, dengarkan saya baik-baik. Aku namja dan selamanya namja. .Sejati. Ingat itu!"

Luhan memberikan penekan penuh pada kalimatnya. Sehun tersenyum tampan. Membuat Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya

"Hahaha.. Arra, arra.. Iya kau lelaki sejati, tapi kenapa wajahmu berbohong. Eum?"

"Ck. Kau sungguh menyebalkan tuan Oh"

Luhan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk menggodanya. Sampai langkah kaki Luhan berhenti di sebuah pavilium tak berpenghuni. Luhan menoleh kebelakang mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tapi nihil. Sehun tak ada. Luhan berjalan menaiki empat anak tangga lalu perlahan menggeser pintu pavilum itu

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak adakah orang didalam pavilium ini? Dalam pavilum itu, yang Luhan temukan hanya lukisan. Begitu banyak lukisan disana. Ditata begitu rapi. Lukisan yang sangat indah dan sangat menakjubkan. Luhan menyusuri tiap lukisan

"Oh! Putra mahkota"

Luhan menoleh. Ia tersenyum

"Kau pemilik lukisan-lukisan ini?"

"Tidak yang mulia. Putra mahkota Oh Sehun yang melukis ya. Tugasku hanya menatanya dan menjaganya agar tetap indah dan bersih, yang mulia" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Jadi dia pandai melukis juga" guman Luhan. Luhan menyentuh lukisan yang ada di depannya 'seekor rusa' dengan background abstrak yang sangat cocok

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan yang mulia?"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian menggeleng

"Aku hanya tak sengaja lewat sini. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Ne, yang mulia"

Saat sampai di pintu Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke namja yang Luhan tebak adalah pengawal Sehun

"Oh ya, apa aku boleh datang kemari lagi?"

"Bukannya saya tak mengizinkan yang mulia. Lebih baik anda meminta izin langsung kepada yang mulia Oh Sehun"

"Begitukah? Geure. Anyyeong" Pengawal itu mebungkukkan memberi hormat

Luhan berjalan menjauh. Ia menatap sekeliling

"Mencariku?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya

"Percaya diri sekali. Kau dari mana?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau dari mana? Cepat sekali kau hilangnya"

"Itulah keahlianku dalam peperangan. Menyelinap dan lawan tak akan mengetahui keberadaanku" bangga Luhan

"Oh ya? Berarti kau pengecut"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kalo berani ya kau harus melawan dengan pedangmu, bukan malah menyelinap"

"Itu namanya taktik perang.. Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengejar Sehun. Tanpa pedulikan teriakan Luhan, Sehun terus berjalan

"Mau ke danau?" tawar Sehun

"Apa ada danau disini?" Sehun mengangguk

"Baiklah"

"Ayo cepat" Sehun dengan cepat menggandeng tangan Luhan. Luhan terus memandangi tangannya yang digenggam Sehun. Ia sedikit tersenyum, ada perasaan bahagia menjalar di hatinya. Pipinya memenas. Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh dan juga hatinya

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan?" Luhan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Melihat kedepan, danau yang cukup luas dengan bunga teratai yang tumbuh di permukaannya

"Woah, luas sekali. Kenapa ada bunga teratai disini?" Luhan menatap Sehun

"Mama menyukai bunga teratai. Jadi, Appa buatkan ini untuk Mama"

"Waah,, Yang mulia raja romantis sekali"

Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi Luhan. Sangat lucu. Sehun berani bertaruh, hanya Luhanlah yang bisa membuat jantungnya menggila seperti saat ini

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun dan para pengawal menuju ke pavilum sang Ratu. Entahlah, hari ini begitu aneh untuknya. Mungkin bercerita dengan ibunya bisa membuat hati lega

"Yang Mulia Mama, Putra mahkota ingin menemui anda"

"Suruh dia masuk"

Tak lama Sehun masuk dengan senyum tampannya

"Ma, aku ingin bicara sesuatu dengan Mama"

"Apa itu, hmm?" Sehun diam sambil melirik pengawal ibunya yang masih setia menjaga pintu

"Ah, kau keluarlah" perintah sang Ratu

"Ne, Mama"

Tak lama setelah pengawal keluar. Sehun berdiri dan mendekati ibunya. Membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang ibu dan menjadikan paha ibunya sebagai bantal

"Oh tuhan. Kenapa putra mahkota manja seperti ini, eoh?"

"Ma, akukan anakmu. Bagaimana aku tak manja?"

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Kelihatannya anak Mama yang tampan ini sedang bahagia, ada apa? Ceritalah"

"Mama, dinamakan apa jika kita melihat wajahnya hati kita akan tenang dan saat melihat senyumnya jantung kita akan berdetak tidak normal?"

Sehun berucap sembari melihat langit-langit pavilium bunya dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum, berniat mendengarkan dulu seluruh cerita Sehun sambil mengelus dahi sang anak

"Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, Ma. Tapi saat bersamanya kenapa aku merasa hidupku sangat bahagia dan sempurna. Bahkan kebahagianku melebihi saat aku memenangkan perang ataupun bisa melukis di tempat yang aku inginkan"

"Apa sebagia itu?" goda Yoona

"Iya ma, sangat bahagia"

"Jadi, anak mama ini sedang jatuh cinta hmm?"

"Apakah itu cinta ma?"

"Hahaha,, iya sayang. Itu namanya cinta. Mama pikir anak mama tidak bodoh. Tapi kenapa untuk hal macam ini anak mama sangat lugu, hmm?"

Sehun bangkit dan duduk menghadap ibunya

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ma?"

"Katakan padanya, semua yang kau rasakan. Jujurlah, kepadanya. Sebelum dia jatuh ketangan orang lain" Yoona menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan mengatakan padanya"

"Bolehkah Mama tau siapa orang itu?"

"Boleh. Tapi tunggu sampai dia menerima cintaku Ma" Yoona tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang anaknya sudah bisa tertarik dengan seseorang

"Baiklah, Mama akan setia menunggu"

"Ini sudah malam, Ma. Mama tidur dengan nyenyak dan mimpi indah" Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan pavilum ibunya

.

.

.

Pagi yang sejuk. Tak ada yang harus di kerjakan oleh Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar pavilium

"Anda tak berniat keluar istana lagikan Jeonha?" sindir Jisoo

"Hahaha.. tidak. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Tidak perlu pengawal" peringat Sehun saat melihat para pengawalnya bersiap untuk mendampinginya

"Tapi Jeona,,"

"Jisoo, turuti permintaanku. Aku pergi dulu"

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tak tau akan kemana. Ini hari kedua raja dan ratu kerajaan China ada di sini. Entah siapa yang menyuruh kaki Sehun berjalan ke pavilum tempat putra mahkota kerajaan China. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Luhan keluar dari paviliumnya dan meregangkan ototnya sebentar. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menyapanya. Berbincang menanyakan tidur dan mimpi. Mereka berjalan entah kemana sampai ada suara yang memanggil Luhan

"Luhan!"

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun, mereka sama-sama menoleh. Ada perasaan tidak suka melihat Luhan yang begitu akrab dengan pangeawalnya. Ia dan Jisoo juga akrab, namun tak seperti Luhan dengan pengawalnya. Tatapan sang pengawallah yang membuat hati Sehun memanas. Bahkan Luhan terus tersenyum saat berbicara dengan pengawalnya

"Sehun-ah, kenalkan. Ini Changmin sepupuku"

"Lebih tepatnya pengawal pribadi, Jeonha" Changmin membungkuk memberi hormat

"Sehun, kenapa kau diam saja?" Luhan menyenggol bahu Sehun

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa?"

"Apapun, jangan diam saja"

"Tapi aku tak berniat melakukannya"

"Luhan, jaga sikapmu. Aku tak apa, mungkin Jeonha tak menyukai keberadaanku"

"Tapi Changmin-ah.."

"Sungguh aku tak apa. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Jeonha" setelah Changmin benar-benar pergi Luhan mamandang tajam Sehun

"Tuan Oh! Atas dasar apa kau tak menyukai Changmin, eoh?" Sehun menoleh sekilas

"Karena dia menyukaimu" jawab Sehun enteng

"Lalu kenapa? Banyak orang yang menyukaiku, yang mulia raja juga menyukaiku"

"Bukan menyukai seperti itu. Dia menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki" Luhan menyipitkan matanya

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganmu?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya denganku? Masalahnya hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sehun tadi? Mencintainya? Tidak salah? Dia tidak tulikan? Atau Sehun yang sedang menggodanya?

"Ck, bercandamu itu konyol Sehun"

"Lu.."

Sehun memanggil pelan Luhan. Luhan menatap balik Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Ia takut dengan yang Sehun katakan setelah ini

"Aku.. Aku.. serius Lu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu" Sehun menantap dalam Luhan

"Sehun, kau mungkin sedang mabuk atau apa. Lebih baik kita kembali ke pavilium kita masing-masing" Luhan secara sepihak memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun

"Tidak, Lu! Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat buatmu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak berbohong, Lu"

"Sehun, sadarlah. Bukan aku menolak perasaanmu. Tapi Sehun, ini salah. Kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku. Banyak wanita di luar sana yang pantas untukmu"

Luhan melihat mata Sehun. Ia tau kalau Sehun serius dengan ucapannya. Jika Luhan menerima perasaan Sehun, dimasa depan pasti banyak sekali masalah. Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Tapi ia tak mau, hanya karena keegoisannya masalah datang

"Maafkan aku Sehun"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, sampai ia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Luhan, aku tau kau pasti memikirkan masa depan kita, keluarga dan nama baik kerajaan bukan? Kita akan melewati bersama Lu" Sehun mempererat pelukannya

"Tidak Sehun, ku mohon. Jangan membuat ini menjadi sulit"

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan, mengangkat paksa wajah Luhan untuk menatapnya

"Luhan, jika kita melakukan bersama maka kita bisa melewati itu semua. Percaya padaku"

Luhan diam tak berniat menyauti omongan Sehun. Pikirannya kacau. Ia bingung harus bagaimana

"Lu, kumohon jangan diam. Kita belum mencobanya" Sehun manatap Luhan frustasi

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Bolehkah kali ini ia egois? Untuk kali ini saja?

"Baiklah Lu jika kau tak mau. Setidaknya yang aku tau, kau juga mencintaiku" Sehun mulai berbalik meninggalkan Luhan

"Sehun" satu panggillan yang bisa membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berharap kepada tuhan untuk merubah keputusan Luhan

"Baiklah, mari kita lakukan bersama"

Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya

"Kau serius Lu? Kau tak bercandakan?" Luhan menggeleng

Sehun tersenyum, lalu memeluk Luhan erat. Seolah tak mau ditinggal Luhan barang semenitpun

"Saranghae Luhan"

"Wo ai ni Sehun"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Luhan lama. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. Luhan menutup matanya. Ia sudah memilih jalan ini. Apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, ia sudah siap. Luhan merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Sehun melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sehun mulai menggigit bibir atas Luhan

"Ahh.."

Tanpa menyianyiakan waktu, lidah Sehun langsung masuk mengajak lidah Luhan untuk bertarung dan menari dalam balutan saliva. Sehun merasakan Luhan juga membalas ciumannya, ia sedikit tersenyum. Kedua terlarut dalam ciuman basah dan panjang tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat dan medengar kegiatan mereka

"Aku tak boleh tinggal diam"

 _TBC_

 _Woah, nggk nyangka banyak sekali yang respon_

 _Maaf, kamaren niatnya mau update kilat. Tapi ya ada tugas lain yang harus dikerjakan. Chap depan bak_ _al_ _an update kilat kalo yang review kaya ini. Maaf untuk chap ini segini dulu. Sorry kalo ngebosenin_

Big Thanks to:

 _ **Ray6104,deerwinds947,bijinYJS,Lsaber, .58,Along95,Saravin509,Arifahohse,Sehunluhan0494, ,GuestI,Nurul999,Chikasikihunhan947,GuestII,GuestIII,Midoriyumi7,Nurfadilah,GuestIV,Menglupi,Hunhanminute,Nona272,GuestV,GuestVI**_


	3. Chapter 3

**They Never Know**

 _ **Sena Present**_

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other official couple here**

 **.**

" _Mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, Mereka hanya tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Maafkan keputusanku-Sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi-Luhan"_

 **.**

 _NB "YAOI. M-preg. Terinspirasi dari FF sebelah. Cerita asli dari otak saya. Maaf alurnya kecepetan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, bagaimana kita menjalankan ini semua? Kita berjauhan, kau di Korea dan aku di China"

"Kita bisa mengirim surat, Lu. Kau tenang saja. Kerajaan kita menjalin kerjasama, maka itu berarti kita bisa sering bertemu. Kau tenanglah"

Sekarang keduanya sedang berada di taman, dengan posisi Luhan berdiri dan Sehun yang duduk. Setalah mereka berdua sepakat menjalani jalan ini, keduanya berjanji akan selalu menguatkan satu sama lain, saling memiliki dan menjaga cinta mereka sampai takdir memisahkan cinta mereka

"Sehun-ah, kau bisa melukis?" Sehun mendongak

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu"

"Bisa, Lalu dari mana kau tau?"

"Kamarin saat kau mencariku, sebenarnya aku ada di pavilium sebelah selatan. Aku pikir pavilium itu tak berpenghuni, melihat tak ada yang menjaga di depannya. Kebetulan tak dikunci, jadi aku masuk saja. Disana aku melihat lukisan yang banyak sekali dan sangat indah. Tak lama setelahnya ada pengawalmu, dan dia bilang itu semua milik mu"

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau suka lukisanku?"

"Sangat, sangat menyukainya. Terlebih lukisan rusa"

"Kau mau?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Hahaha,, tak perlu sungkan Lu. Ambil saja, semua barangku adalah milikmu"

"Benarkah? Woah, baiklah aku akan memajangnya di paviliumku"

Sehun tersenyum, melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang begitu antusias dengan lukisannya. Mata, bibir, kulit dan rambut panjang Luhan membuat Sehun tak berhenti mengagumi kecantikan Luhan. Apa benar Luhan miliknya? Kenapa tuhan mengirim malaikat seperti Luhan kepadanya? Sehun sungguh bersyukur untuk ini

"Hei, Sehun kenapa melamun?" Luhan mengibas tangannya di depan wajah Sehun

"Oh, tidak melamun Lu. Hanya mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang dikirim untukku"

"Ish, Jangan mencoba menggodaku tuan Oh"

"Aku tak menggodamu"

"Terserah kau saja tuan Oh" Luhan berjongkok untuk memetik bunga sepatu kuning

"Luhan" Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun

"Ada apa?"

"Kemarilah"

Sehun menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Luhan menurut dan duduk tepat di samping Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun meraih bungan di tangan Luhan dan menaruhnya di telinga kanan Luhan

"Yeppeo" puji Sehun atas karyanya

"Yak, aku ini namja. Ssang namja! Ingat itu tuan Oh" Sehun menghentikan tangan Luhan yang akan mengambil bungan di telinganya

"Kau boleh bilang kau ssang namja. Tapi biarkan bunga itu tetap disana Lu, kau sungguh manis. Aku menyukainya" entah kenapa pipi Luhan memanas saat Sehun melihatnya begitu dekat

"Oh iya Sehun-ah, kenapa di lukisanmu itu tak ada lukisan wajah. Maksudku, dari keseluruhan lukisanmu itu kenapa hanya lukisan alam, binatang dan lukisan abstrak lainnya. Kenapa tak mencoba untuk melukis wajah sesorang? Wajah Yang Mulia Raja misal?" Sehun menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum

"Selama ini belum ada wajah yang membuatku tertarik untuk ku lukis"

"Ah, geureogeuna" Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang sibuk dengan bunga-bungan di depannya

 **.**

 **.**

"APA? Tidak, kau pasti salah melihatnya"

"Aniya agashi. Yang saya lihat tadi sungguh Putra mahkota Oh Sehun dengan Putra mahkota Xi"

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan balutan pakaian yang menandakan ia lahir dari kalangan orang berada dan sedang marah pada bawahannya

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menyingkirkan pria itu. Dia tak pantas untuk Oh Sehunku. Ini, untukmu. Pergi jauh jauh. Jangan pernah muncul lagi, dan jangan sampai kau membocorkan ini semua" gadis itu melemparkan sakantung koin uang pada bawahannya

"Xi Luhan. Kau akan tau akibatnya karena berurusan denganku" gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat

.

.

.

Malam hari di istana diadakan perayaan karena baru dua hari kerajaan China dan Korea bekerjasama sudah mendatangkan keuntungan bagi keduanya. Raja dan Ratu begitu gembira. Rakyat memang tak di bolehkan masuk istana namun mereka juga ikut merayakannya di luar istana. Selama perayaan berlangsung, Sehun tak pernah lepas dari Luhan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Tak ada yang mengamati dengan jelas hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan. Kecuali seorang gadis yang memang maksud kedatangannya menghadiri perayaan ini adalah melihat sendiri apa yang bawahannya sampaikan padanya

"Jadi kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan? Sungguh menjijikkan. Aku akan menyadarkan Sehunku dan memilikinya"

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang asik bercanda. Dengan memasang wajah anggun dan ramah. Senyum yang menawan tak lupa menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"Putra mahkota Oh. Anyeonghaeseyo" gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat

"Oh, Putri Im Nayeon. Lama tak jumpa"

Luhan memandang gadis yang bernama Im Nayeon itu dengan seksama. Dari bawah sampai atas, Luhan mengagumi kecantikan gadis depannya ini. Menurut penilaian Luhan, sepertinya Sehun dan Nayeon sudah sangat dekat. Luhan menatap Sehun yang bagai mengabaikan keberadaannya. Luhan berdehem untuk menyadarkan Sehun akan kehadirannya

"Ehem" Sehun dan Nayeon menoleh

"Ada apa Lu?"

"Nugu.." Luhan berujar pelan, sambil menatap Nayeon

"Ah, mian. Aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu. Luhan, kenalkan ini Im Nayeon putri tunggal dari penasihat kerajaan dan putri Im, ini Putra Mahkota Xi Luhan" keduanya membungkuk memberi hormat. Luhan sedikit mengercit melihat gadis di depannya ini memandang tak suka padanya

"Putra Mahkota Oh, Putra Mahkota Xi, kenapa kal, oh Putri Im kau ada disini? Ya tuhan sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung ke istana" sang Ratu mendekati Nayeon

"Ne Mama, _cheoseohamnida_ Mama"

"Aniya, gwencana. Kau tak pernah datang ke istana sejak Putra mahkota dikabarkan akan menikah" Nayeon tersenyum canggung

"Mama, apa yang Mama katakan?"

"Putra mahkota Oh, kenapa? Kebetulan Sulli Mama dan Putra mahkota Xi di sini juga. Saya mau bertanya. Bagaimana menurut kalian jika mereka berdua menikah? Apakah cocok?"

Sehun menatap tajam Mamanya. Luhan tersentak, menikah? Sehun akan dinikahkan?

"Jadi gadis ini yang Yoona Mama ceritakan pada saya waktu itu? Mereka sangat cocok, bukankah begitu Putra mahkota Xi?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum

"Eum, Ne, Ne mereka begitu cocok. Mereka akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang sangat dikagumi rakyatnya"

' _aku akan mengabulkan perkataanmu itu Xi Luhan'_ Nayeon tersenyum simpul, memandang remeh Luhan

Walau Sehun baru mengenal Luhan beberapa hari ini tapi ia berani bertaruh kalau Luhannya sedang bersandiwara. Menyembunyikan sakit hatinya di balik senyum cantiknya

.

.

"Luhan"

Luhan yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Changmin menuju paviliumnya menoleh saat namanya dipanggil

"Lu, aku perlu berbicara empat mata denganmu"

"Changmin-ah, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu aku akan langsung tidur setelah ini. Mengingat kita akan kembali esok"

"Baiklah putra mahkota, saya permisi Jeonha" Changmin membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan

"Ada apa? Aku harap malam ini aku bisa tidur lebih awal" Luhan duduk di anak tangga depan paviliumnya

"Luhan, kau marah?" Luhan memandang Sehun lalu tertawa hambar

"Aku? Marah? Untuk apa?" Luhan berujar ketus

"Lu, aku tau kau marah. Setelah bertemu dengan Nayeon tadi, kau lebih banyak diam dan kau juga tak mau lagi bersamaku"

"Bukankah setelahnya ada putri Im? Untuk apa aku bersamamu lagi?" Sehun mendekati Luhan, berjongkok di depan Luhan

"Lu, ini tak seperti yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau taukan kalo putra mahkota itu akan menjadi Raja kelak, dan Raja perlu seorang Ratu untuk memimpin kerajaan. Jadi Mama menginginku untuk segera menikah. Sudah banyak wanita yang aku tolak untuk menjadi ratuku-"

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih jalan ini Sehun? Kenapa? Kalau kau sendiri sadar bahwa kita tak akan pernah bersama" sela Luhan

"Tidak Lu, tolong dengarkan aku dulu"

"Cukup Sehun, aku mau tidur"

Luhan berdiri meninggalkan Sehun. Ia berjalan masuk paviliumnya. Sehun bertekat untuk menyelesaikannya malam ini. Sehun mengejar Luhan, Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Lu, kumohon"

"Lepaskan aku Sehun"

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkan semuanya dariku"

"Apalagi Sehun? Lepaskan tanganku"

"Lu.."

"OH SEHUN LEPAS!" Sehun melepas tangan Luhan

"Sekarang keluar dari paviliumku" Luhan berbalik, ia menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah isakan dan air matanya keluar

"Lalu alasanmu menerimaku apa? Kenapa kau juga menerima perasaanku? Kenapa Luhan? Kau hanya kasian padakukan? Harusnya kau juga jangan pernah menerimaku. Dengan begini kau tak pernah tersakiti Lu"

Luhan berbalik, menatap Sehun. Airmatanya sudah mengalir begitu saja melihat Sehun yang menangis dalam diam

"Maafkan aku Lu, seharusnya aku menyimpan perasaanku. Harusnya aku tak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Harusnya aku tak memaksamu menerimaku. Maafkan aku Luhan. Ini semua salahku, ini semua karena ak-hmmp"

Luhan membungkam bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Ini juga salahnya. Tidak semua salah Sehun. Harusnya ia berpikir lebih dewasa. Beberapa detik bibir mereka hanya menempel sampai Sehun melumat kasar bibir Luhan, menyesap bibir bawah Luhan sedikit menggigitnya dan tak lama Luhan membuka bibirnya membuat Sehun tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, menautkan lidah mereka dan semakin menyesapnya dalam sedikit tersenyum karena Luhan benar-benar tak menolak untuk menyeimbangi gerakan sensualnya saat berciuman

"Maafkan aku, Lu" Sehun berguman di telinga Luhan, mengusap pelan saliva yang berada di bibir Luhan

"Aku juga salah disini Hun-ah. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu" Sehun tersenyum

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" Luhan mengangguk

"Sangat bahagia, sampai aku tak rela jika ada orang lain berdiri di sampingmu"

"Akupun. Terimakasih Lu. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi"

"Kita sudah berjanji menjaga cinta kita Sehun. Untuk malam ini, anggap saja rintangan sudah datang. Mari kita menghadapinya bersama"

"Aku sungguh beruntung mendapatkanmu Lu"

Luhan tersenyum. Perlahan Sehun mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati Luhan. Perlahan Sehun mulai memanggut bibir Luhan, meresapi setiap rasa yang ada, menyalurkan gairah yang selalu ia tahan semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Luhan, diam-diam mengagumi pria ini lalu kemudian perasaan ingin melindungi dan memiliki timbul begitu saja membuatnya tak mau berpisah sedikitpun dengan pria cantiknya. Sehun sedikit tersenyum memagut dan mengulum bibir Luhan dengan lembut tak ingin menyakiti sedikitpun prianya. Sedikit mendorong Luhan menuju tempat tidur Luhan. Sehun mulai menindih tubuh Luhan

Mereka terus berciuman dengan lembut mengabaikan dinginnya malam dan berniat untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain. Gairah yang begitu menggebu membuat keduanya ini begitu haus akan sentuhan dari pasangan masing-masing

Setelah agak lama Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lembutnya dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, mukanya memerah karena malu

"Aku mencintaimu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan cinta yang begitu tulus. Memutuskan untuk mempercayakan semua yang diucapkan Sehun padanya. Pernyataan cinta yang begitu hangat untuknya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehuna"

Sehun tersenyum lega mengetahui perasaan cintanya berbalas dia kemudian menarik kepala Luhan lembut dan mencium kening Luhan, kemudian mencium kedua mata Luhan, ciumannya semakin turun dan terakhir Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut

Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Luhan dengan terampil. Diraihnya tengkuk Luhan dan Sehun memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan merasakan kenyamanan yang teramat sangat ketika Sehun menciumnya seperti ini

Dan tanpa Luhan sadari, lengannya telah bertumpu pada leher Sehun. Sungguh Sehun sangat mengagumi apapun mengenai Luhan, dia sangat mengingat bagaimana reaksi hatinya saat bertemu Luhan pertama kali. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar dan dirinya sama sekali tak berkedip memandang Luhan

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, mengusapkan lidahnya ke belahan bibir Luhan. Luhan yang menikmati itu pun tanpa sengaja melenguh dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan pandainya lidah Sehun telah memasuki mulut Luhan dan posisi Sehun beranjak menindih Luhan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada tempat tidur Luhan

Ciuman Sehun dan Luhan semakin panas. Lidah Sehun yang berada di dalam mulut Luhan terus mempermainkan lidah Luhan. Sehun menjilati lidah, gigi dan dinding mulut Luhan, membuat namja yang berada dibawahnya terus terusan melenguh lembut

" _nghhggg_ … Sehunniee.." lenguh Luhan ketika Sehun kembali menjilat dan membelit lidahnya

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat dan begitu pula Luhan, Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat

"Aku benar-benar mengagumimu" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan singkat

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang berada dibawahnya dengan lekat. Tanpa kata-kata keduanya pun tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka ingin memiliki dan dimiliki sedikit tersenyum kembali mencium Luhan dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan

" _nghhh_ Sehunnn.." lenguhan Luhan keluar begitu seja ketika Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan pelan

"Kau menyukainya" Sehun bertanya ditengah-tengah ciumannya

" _eughhh_ " Luhan hanya melenguh sebagai jawabannya

Sehunpun tersenyum dan terus menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap bibir Luhan. Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pakaian putra mahkota yang dipakai Luhan, dilepaskannnya ciumannya terhadap Luhan dan dengan cepat ia melepas seluruh baju kerajaan Luhan

Tubuh Sehun semakin erat mengapit tubuh Luhan. Bibir Sehun mendarat di leher putih Luhan. Dikecupnya, dihisap dan digigitnya leher Luhan. Sehun terus menandai leher Luhan dengan seluruh kecupan yang ia berikan

Tidak hanya itu, satu tangan Sehun mengelus-elus perut datar Luhan dan membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat karena lagi-lagi merasakan untuk pertama kalinya ada yang membelai daerah _privacy_ miliknya

Di remasnya rambut Sehun lembut oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya melenguh nikmat dan menginginkan lebih. " _nghhh_ Sehuniiee" Luhan melengguh dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sehun menghisap nipple kiri Luhan, menariknya dengan giginya dan mengulumnya

" _nghhhhhh_ " Luhan mendesah ketika nipple kanannya dipelintir jari Sehun dan nipple kirinya dijilati Sehun. Sementara Luhan terus menerus mendesah dan melenguh ketika Sehun memperlakukan nipple kanannya sama dengan nipple kirinya.

Sehun pun mendesah halus ketika dirasakan junior Luhan bergesekan dengan juniornya. Membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi, dengan cepat dia membuka semua baju kerajaan yang telah melekat ditubuhnya dan dibukanya semua celana Luhan sehingga sekarang mereka hanya berlapiskan kulit

Sehun merangkak mendekati junior Luhan yang sudah terangsang. Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan yang juga melihatnya dengan tak sabar. Seolah mengetahui apa yang Sehun inginkan Luhan pun mengangguk seolah memberi izin. Sehun tersenyum senang dan tak lama diraihnya dan dimasukkan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Sehun menghisap, menjilati, menghisap dan menggigit pelan junior Luhan

" _shhh_ " Luhan mendesah dan mendorong kepala Sehun maju mundur agar mendapat lebih.

Sehun tersenyum ditengah kegiatan mengulumnya. Sehun mengelus-elus paha atas Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan semakin gila mendesah. Sehun terus mengulum cepat junior Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang menikmatinya hanya bisa mendesah dan membuka tutup matanya

"SEHUUNNN _Ahhhhh shhhh_ " Luhan meneriaki nama Sehun setelah mencapai puncak pertamanya. Nafasnya yang semula memburu kini telah kembali normal

Sehun kembali menindih Luhan yang sudah berbaring dengan nyamannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia memandang Luhan dengan penuh arti membuat Luhan tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk lemah. Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan agar melingkari pinggangnya. Sedikit mengocok juniornya agar dapat dengan mudah memasuki Luhan

"Apa kau siap?"Sehun bertanya lagi memastikan Luhan tidak akan menyesali keputusannya.

"Aku siap" katanya menjawab mantap Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum hangat

Luhan sedikit memekik ketika dirasakannya junior Sehun mencoba masuk kedalam holenya. Sehun tahu jika dia berlama-lama maka Luhan akan semakin merasa kesakitan, maka dia memutuskan untuk memasuki Luhan dalam sekali hentak dan

"AKHHHH!" Luhan menjerit dan menangis ketika Sehun telah masuk seutuhnya.

"Maaf Lu... Kau akan terbiasa nantinya" Sehun membelai kening Luhan meyakinkan pria cantiknya yang terlihat sangat tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini

"Tidak apa…Cepat bergerak" Luhan yang kesakitan meminta Sehun untuk menggerakan pinggulnya

" _nghhhh_ " nafas Sehun terdengar sangat memburu ketika dia mulai menghentakan kuat juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan dengan sangat cepat dan beraturan

Membuat Luhan melupakan rasa sakit serta rasa nyeri dan hanya bisa berteriak mendesah saat Sehun berkali-kali menggejotnya dengan keras

" _Sehunnn…._ " Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan menikmati seluruh pergerakan Sehun dibawah sana.

" _akhh!_ " mata Luhan membulat seketika

" _There!_ Sehunniee _shhh_ " Luhan merasa sangat melayang terbuai kenikmatan saat junior Sehun tepat menyentuh prostatnya dibawah sana

" _Aku mengerti_ " Sehun semakin gencar menusuk titik kenikmatan Luhan yang sedang ia hujam dengan keras dan tepat berkali-kali

" _nghhhhh_ " Luhan mendesah dan sengaja mengeratkan pahanya membuat lubangnya terasa sangat sempit sekarang

" _akhhh_ babyy!" Sehun menusuk dan menggenjot lubang Luhan lebih cepat dan dalam. Merasa Luhan mengerti kebutuhannya dengan merapatkan holenya membuat juniornya terasa dipijat dan terasa nikmat didalam sana

"Sehun! lebih cepat.. _nghhhh_ " Luhan merasakan tusukan Sehun menjadi lebih cepat dan junior Sehun membesar

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa seperti yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia semakin meracau saat Sehun mengocok juniornya dengan cepat

" _Sehun!"_

Tak lama Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan " _nghhhmphhhhhh"_ Tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas tanda dia mencapai klimaksnya sementara Sehun masih terus menghujam kuat hole Luhan, sampai satu hentakan terakhir dan

" _Luhannnn…nghhmhhh."_

Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Luhan dan mengeluarkan klimaksnya tepat didalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan mata karena untuk pertama kalinya merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit, kemudian menjadi nikmat dan saat ini terasa hangat karena Sehun sedang mengeluarkan cairannya yang entah kenapa terasa banyak untuk Luhan rasakan.

Sehun melepaskan perlahan pertautannya dengan Luhan saat dirinya selesai merasakan klimaksnya. Dia masih menindih Luhan sampai kemudian dia menyingkir dan mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut dan menikmati setiap pergesekan yang mereka rasakan karena tubuh polos mereka saat ini

"Kau tidak menyesal kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum tersipu mendongak ke arah Sehun.

"Itu sakit pada awalnya, lalu kemudian…" Katanya membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun.

"Kemudian apa _hmmm."_ Sehun bertanya menggoda Luhan

"Lu, kenapa diam?"

"Kemudian aku menyukainya. Rasanya tidak bisa dijelaskan, apalagi saat kau mengenai sesuatu didalam diriku tadi. Aku-…."

Luhan tak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya karena sangat malu saat ini, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan kembali memaksa mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Jadi apa kita bisa melakukannya lagi?" Sehun bertanya seolah memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak menolaknya. Dia pun tersenyum senang saat merasa Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama kembali melihat ke arahnya "Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa kau sangat menggairahkan _hmmm.."_

"Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?"

Luhan terlihat berfikir dan tak lama sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya, meringis kecil karena bagian bawahnya benar-benar sakit saat ini. "Ini sakit Sehunnie. Tapi aku menyukainya." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun yang terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah selamat tidur. Selamat malam Sehun." katanya mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun dan langsung memejamkan matanya di pelukan Sehun.

"Selamat malam Lu…" Sehun melihat Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya setelah memastikan Luhan sudah terlelap. Sehun mulai memakai seluruh baju khusus putra mahkotanya

Sehun merapikan selimut Luhan. Menyibak poni Luhan dan mencium keningnya. Sehun segera melepas ciumannya saat merasa Luhan terganggu dalam tidurnya. Sehun tersenyum lalu meninggalkan pavilium Luhan. Sehun berjalan menuju ke paviliumnya

"Jeonha, anda dari mana?"

"Jisoo-ya, bantu aku malam ini"

"Tapi Jeonha, ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda"

"Jangan sekarang. Aku harus selsaikan lukisanku dan kau ambil lukisan rusa di pavilium selatan" Sehun langsung masuk paviliumnya. Jisoo hanya bisa menjalankan perintah Sehun

"Jeonha, anda dalam masalah"

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **Hai hai.. so late right. Ya aku maklumi chap kemarin membosankan. Okey ini ncnya nggk tau. Maaf jika nggk sengefeel/? author lainnya. Okey, RnR yak.. Lopyu all..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**They Never Know**

 _ **Sena Present**_

 **Cast**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Other official couple here**

 **.**

" _Mereka tak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, Mereka hanya tahu apa yang mereka lihat, Maafkan keputusanku-Sehun. Berjanjilah kepadaku, dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus bersamaku apapun yang terjadi-Luhan"_

 **.**

 _NB "YAOI. M-preg. Typo(s). Terinspirasi dari FF sebelah. Cerita asli dari otak saya. Maaf alurnya kecepetan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada pagi yang cerah ini, semua perangkat kerajaan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kerena tepat hari ini kerjaan China akan meninggalkan Korea. Kedua Raja sibuk berbincang sedangkan sang Ratu yang sudah siap naik tandu. Berbeda dengan sang putra mahkota yang terlihat gusar. Waktunya sudah hampir habis tapi orang yang Luhan tunggu tidak kunjung muncul

"Sedang mencari siapa, Jeonha?" Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendapati Sehun berdiri tak jauh darinya

"Ck, kau ini. Dari mana saja? Kau tau, aku berpikir aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menyipitkan matanya. Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya "Aku ingin memelukmu bahkan menciummu. Tapi banyak pasang mata yang memandangi kita" bisik Sehun

"Ck, dasar" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya tersenyum menatap Luhan

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kita akan tetap bertemu" ucap Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Putra mahkota, segera masuki tandu anda.. "

"Aku mengerti Changmin" Luhan kembali memandang Sehun "Sehun-ah, aku pergi. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat"

"Semoga. Oh iya Lu, ini untukmu" Jisoo menyerahkan dua benda dengan bentuk yang sama yang sudah dibungkus rapi

"Igo..?" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya

"Kau bisa buka jika sudah sampai. Kau harus selamat sampa tujuan. Semoga kau suka dengan hadiah itu"

"Sehun kau menyiapkan hadiah untukku, tapi aku tak memberikan apapun padamu" Luhan sungguh merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menyiapkan apapun

"Tidak masalah Lu,"

"Tapi masalah untukku. Sebentar.." Luhan merogoh sakunya "Ini untukmu. Hanya saputangan ini yang bisa aku berikan" Sehun tersenyum

"Aku tak menyuruhmu melakukan ini. Tapi aku akan menyimpannya. Terimakasih dan juga mengenai tadi malam.. Aku tidak akan melupakannya" Luhan menunduk mengingat kejadian malam tadi, pipinya terasanya panas. Changmin mengingatkan Luhan sekali lagi dan dengan berat hati Luhan memasuki tandunya

Pengawal Korea memberitahukan dengan lantang bahwa seluruh perangkat kerajaan China akan meninggalkan Korea. Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas memandang tandu yang membawa Luhan pergi. Bahkan saat gerbang istana sudah ditutup, Sehun tak pernah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Jeonha, anda belum memakan sarapan anda"

"Arraseo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nayeon berjalan cepat ke arah kamar sang ayah. Semua kejadian beberapa waktu kamarin membuat kepalanya pusing. Sangat tidak bisa ditoleransi dan begitu cepat sampai ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi bukan Im Nayeon namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja dengan takdir. Motto hidupnya adalah harus bisa merubahnya sesuai kehendak hati selagi ia masih bernafas.

"Abeonim.." Nayeon duduk dengan anggun saat didepan ayahnya

"Oh putriku. Tidak biasanya kau mendatangi ayahmu. Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Abeonim, jangan mengejekku" sang ayah hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Abeonim, aku ingin segera menjadi putri mahkota!" sang ayah membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan putrinya

"Putri Nayeon.."

"Abeonim, jebalyo.. Kali ini kabulkan permintaan hamba" sang ayah berdehem sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sebagai ayah, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan putrinya

"Abeonim tidak bisa berbuat banyak, namun abeonim akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Raja" Tuan Im berusaha membujuk putri semata wayangnya

"Abeonim, apalagi yang akan abeonim biacarakan? Aku sudah memenuhi syarat dan Mama juga sudah menyukaiku. Jika Abeonim tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku maka aku akan langsung berbicara dengan Mama!" Nayeon berucap tegas. Tuan Im memandang tajam putrinya

"Jangan melakukan itu putri Nayeon. Perbuatan itu sama saja dengan mencoreng nama keluarga Im. Abeonim tahu putri sudah memenuhi syarat, setidaknya tunggu 5 sampai 6 bulan lagi.."

"Abeonim, apa Abeonim berencana membuatku menjadi perawan tua menunggu selama itu?" pekik Nayeon

"PUTRI IM, JAGA SIKAPMU!" Nayeon menundukkan kepalanya, ayahnya tidak pernah membentaknya selama ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya diam-diam. Tuan Im menghela nafas

"Putri tahu sendirikan? Pencarian istri untuk Putra mahkota akan dilaksanakan 6 bulan lagi. Jadi, jika abeonim bisa membujuk sang Raja untuk mempercepat waktu itu maka bisa saja waktu itu akan bisa dimajukan beberapa bulan. Yang harus putri Im lakukan adalah bersabar. Arraseo?" Nayeon menatap ayahnya takut

"N-Ne Abeonim"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan selalu memandangi hadiah yang ada di sampingnya. Sedari tadi tangannya tidak pernah berhenti meraba hadiah yang Sehun berikan padanya. Badannya sudah terasa pegal duduk di dalam tandunya. Jika perkiraan Luhan tidak salah, ia sudah hampir sampai China. Mengingat ia sudah melewati malam yang dingin dan sekarang sang surya hendak turun dari singgahsananya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan di dalam tandunya. Jika mengingat nama _Sehun_ , maka secara tidak langsung bibirnya akan membentuk senyuman yang sangat cantik. Menerawang kira-kira apa yang di lakukannya Sehun sekarang? Apa Sehun juga sudah merindukannya seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang? Pemikirannya sekarang hanya Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun. Benar-benar membuat otaknya menjadi gila.

Tiga hari sudah Luhan dan perangkat kerajaan China lalui, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat tanpa kendala yang berarti. Bayangan Luhan saat ia sampai maka ia akan segera membuka hadiah pemeberian dari Sehun. Namun, itu semua hanya sekedar bayangan. Setelah sampai ia segera di tuntun ke pavilium utama. Ada beberapa masalah yang harus di selesaikan segera.

Langit telah gelap, Luhan berjalan pelan ke paviliumnya diikuti Changmin dan pengawal lainnya di belakangnya. Perjalanan yang jauh dan dia harus segera menyelesaikan permasalahannya yang ada selama ia di Korea, membuat seluruh badannya seperti mati rasa. Dia juga tidak bisa mengeluh, sudah tugasnya sebagai putra mahkota. Luhan selesai melepas baju putra mahkotanya. Diaakan membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum mengingat hadiah dari Sehun belum ia buka

"Changmin-ah, apa kau ada di luar?"

"Ye, Jeonha" balas Changmin

"Masuklah!" Changmin masuk dan menunduk memberi hormat

"Kau letakkan dimana hadiah pemberian dari putra mahkota Sehun?"

"Di sebelah sana Jeonha"

"Ambilkan untukku, aku akan membukanya" Changmin menurut, mengambil dan memberikan hadiah itu pada Luhan

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau bisa istirahat" Changmin medunduk memberi hormat sebelum keluar

Dengan gesit Luhan membuka hadiah dari Sehun. Hadia yang pertama adalah lukisan rusa yang Luhan minta kapan hari pada Sehun. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat Sehun masih ingat dengan permintaan konyolnya. Lalu Luhan melanjutkan membuka hadiah yang kedua. Ia menatap takjub pada lukisan yang ada tangannya. Disana Sehun melukis wajahnya. Begitu terlihat nyata, sampai matanya melihat sebuah surat yang tertinggal di bingkisan. Luhan meletakkan lukisan wajahnya di sebelah lukisan rusa. Luhan segera _membaca surat yang Sehun tulis untuknya._

 _Hai putra mahkota Luhan. Ini begitu canggung untukku, aku tak menyukainya.._

 _Biar aku tebak dulu, jika kau sudah membaca surat ini maka aku pastikan kau sudah ada di dalam kamar paviliummu kan?_

 _Kau juga pasti sudah melihat lukisanku. Bagaimana? Apa kau suka? Katakanlah dengan jujur.._

 _Aku melukisnya saat malam itu.. maaf meninggalkanmu begitu saja malam itu.._

 _Aku mencintaimu Lu.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Aku tak tau jika sesakit ini saat mengingat besok kau harus kembali ke tanah asalmu.._

 _Luhan.. apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu.._

 _Selamanya.. Tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya.. Sekalipun takdir.._

 _Jika ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi nantinya.. Berjanjilah padaku kau harus tetap menjadi Luhanku.._

 _Dan selalu tanamkan di hatimu jika aku mencintaimu melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri.._

 _Jika kau terluka karenaku, aku minta maaf.. Dan jika perlu jangan pernah maafkan kesalahannku Luhan.._

 _Simpan surat ini dan jangan membalasnya.. Jika semua berjalan sesuai perkiraanku, maka aku akan mengambil surat ini langsung padamu.._

 _Tapi jika tidak.. Hiduplah dengan damai Luhan.. Lihatlah lukisan ini jika kau merindukanku.._

 _Aku menyayangimu Luhan.. Aku mencitaimu selamanya.._

Luhan mengercit dengan isi surat Sehun. Bukan dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yang dimaksud Sehun. Tapi Luhan ingin, hari itu tak pernah datang. Dia masih ingin menikmati hari-hari mencintai Sehun tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Tiap kata di surat Sehun sungguh sangat bermakna. Untuk saat ini biarkan rasa ini mengalir, tanpa ia bendung. Luhan siap menunggu Sehun mengabulkan janjinya yang akan menemuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak perangkat kerajaan China meninggalkan Korea. Selama itu pula, kedua kerajaan semakin berjaya memperkuat kekuasaan masing-masing. Hampir setiap hari Sehun selalu disibukkan dengan segala tugas dari kerajaan. Entah pemecahan masalah, penyelidikan atau bahkan perang. Dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk keluar istana diam-diam. Jangankan keluar istana diam-diam, untuk istirahat pun sepertinya dia hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu. Sehun tau betul, jika sudah seperti ini maka itu berarti kedudukannya sebagai Putra mahkota kerajaan akan berganti dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Ia benar-benar rindu dengan _Luhannya._ Sehun sudah berkali-kali memohon pada Raja untuk menyerahkan tugas yang ada di China untuk ia laksanakan. Tetapi sang raja hanya akan menjawab 'belum waktunya untukmu melaksanakan tugas di China'.

Semua yang ada di kerajaan membuat Sehun bosan. Ia selalu menurut apa yang saja perintahkan padanya tetapi kenapa permintaannya tak pernah dikabulkan? Membuat sesuatu yang ada di diri Sehun bergejolak. Memerintahkan otaknya untuk berbuat nekat kali ini.

Jika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan tugas dengan kerajaan maka sama halnya dengan Nayeon. Wanita cantik ini tak pernah lelah merebut hati Ratu. Sampai di hari dimana Ia mendengar Sehun ke China secara diam-diam. Di tempatnya, ia terus berpikir. Bagamana menghentikan putra mahkota? Sampai otaknya menemukan jalan yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang.

"Huh, mau bertemu dengan kekasih menjijikkan mu putra mahkota? Lakukanlah, setelahnya kau akan menjadi milikku!" ucapnya telak

 _ **TBC**_

Haii... Maaf, ngaret! Baru bisa on! Hohoho

Saoloh,, ni cerita makin absurd. Tenang, mode kerajaan bentar lagi juga end. 1 kalau nggk 2 chap lagi

Dan lagi,, maafkeun typoku ya kawan. Kemaren nggk sempet neliti nc nya. Aku punya 1 cerita M. Jadi, aing mengcopy dari situ, nggk sempet ngecek. Intinya selalnjutnya bakalan lebih teliti dan tepat waktu. Ghamsahaeee! Love love loveee.. /chu~/


End file.
